ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIOMis Sentimientos Por ti
by MissLain
Summary: Ahora, acepto mi destino, pero.... tu amor...Es historia diferente...Es mi primer Fic...espero les agrade....DEJEN REVIEWS..  : InuKag
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Hola...**la verdad, me emociona mucho pertenecer, a todo esto de los fanfics...Este es mi primer trabajo...espero les agradesco y se tomen el tiempo de pasar y leer mi fic...De antemano gracias, por interesarse en mi fic...**Dulces lecturas!!!**_

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, si eso fuera, el y kagome serian felices desde hace mucho...**

**Para entender el fic:**

_**blablablabla** _ **Intervenciones mias NARRACION**

**"**blablabla"**Pensamientos de personajes**

_**-**blablabla- _**Acciones de personajes**

** . Cambio de escenas**

-------------------------------------

**"ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO...Mis Sentimientos Por ti..."**

****

****

_** - Introduccion... -**_

_**Las batallas contra Naraku se volvían mas constantes…debido a que el ahora demonio**_

_** había logrado completar casi la perla,**_

_**solo le quedaban 2 fragmentos…uno de ellos aun lo poseía Kohaku…y el otro estaba en manos de el equipo de Inuyasha…**_

_**Inuyasha y sus amigos permanecian alrededor de una fogata…Kagome,aunque no se encontraba tan grave en sus heridas…aun no lograba recobrar el cnoncimiento…Sango,se encontraba en la misma situación…Kirara….estaba un poco lastimada pero nada grave…Mientras tanto,eran cuidadas por Shipo quien no descansaba en ningun momento, con tal de que sus amigas y la pequeña aunque habil y fuerte gata Kirara sanaran pronto…**_

_**Inuyasha y Miroku eran los unicos que se encontraban conscientes…aunque eran quienes habian resultado un poco mas heridos que sus compañeras…**_

_**Esta ultima batalla habia culminado demasiado pronto y a pesar de no haber resultado heridos gravemente…el orgullo de Inuyasha estaba demasiado lastimado, nunca penso que , Naraku, incrementaria de manera tan abrumadora su poder, es mas , no entendia que era lo que tenia planeado hacer. Demasiadas preguntas rondaban su cabeza…**_

**Inu: "**Como es que se ha vuelto tan poderoso?, Porque si es que tiene el suficiente poder, no nos a destruido? Y ademas…Desde cuando nos da tiempo para que entrenemos y fortalezcamos nuestras habilidades?"

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta voz …**

**Mir:¿**Inuyasha?...¿Te sientes bien? _–dijo un tanto preocupado Miroku quien no apartaba la vista de Inuyasha, desde hace un rato, lo habia visto "preocupado" algo no muy comun, en el hanyou-_

**Inu:**Ahhh… Disculpa Miroku….estaba distraido… -_Rasco un poco su cabeza, en señal de que todo estaba bien-_

**Mir:** Menos mal ! -_Dejo salir un leve suspiro-_ Inuyasha…¿Crees que sea prudente que confiemos en el plazo que nos dio Naraku?, es demasiado extraño en el¿ no crees?

**Inuyasha cambio su rostro, ahora este denotaba, cierta "frialdad"...**

**Inu**: -_ cruzando sus brazos y poniendo una cara seria-_ ¡Tienes razon, yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero que mas podemos hacer, si lo atacamos de nuevo, lo mas probable es que…!! -_su rostro mostro una expresión un tanto mas furiosa_- ESE MALDITO NOS MATE!!!...

**Mir**: Tienes razon… -_bajando un tanto su cabeza-_ Pero…si esto se trata de otra trampa de Naraku… _- fue interrumpido por Inuyasha-_

**Inu**.:Ese bastardo ya no tiene porque recurrir a sus sucias trampas…ahora que posee casi la perla…lo mas seguro es que solo quiera probar que tan lejos puede llegar con sus nuevos poderes…

**Mir**: Eso, es verdad _ -En su rostro se dibujo cierta expresion de sorpresa-_ Pero…¿Por qué aun no nos ha arrebatado el ultimo fragmento?...Si es tan poderoso…con solo esos fragmentos de la perla…porque no termina su transformación?

**Inu:** La verdad no lo se _- Dirijo su mirada hacia cierta miko que aun se encontraba inconciente…-_ Pero…no dejare que se hacerque a Kagome de nuevo !! _- Esto lo dijo mientras cerraba su puño con furia…-_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_Bueno...aqui les dejo este pequeño pero muy pequeño, como decirlo...mmm...intento de inicio de mi fic...jajajajaja no me maten ok...es tan solo el comienzo...se que aun no hay mucha accion, pero les aseguro que, conforme me brinden su apoyo seguire adelante con mi fic...ASI QUE PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSS... :)_**

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola...**Me agradaron mucho los reviews que me hicieron llegar...las palabras que me brindaron me ayudaron a tomar, la decision de seguir con mi fic...No se preocupen, si habra escenas de romance, y mucha accion tambien...Espero sus reviews para saber, que tal queda mi historia...Ok bueno **...Dulces lecturas!!!**_

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, si eos fuera, Kikyo, no seguirira interviniendo entre ellos dos...**

**Para entender el fic:**

**_blablabla _Intervenciones mias...Narracion.**

"blablabla" **Pensamientos de los personajes.**

**-**blablabla- **Acciones de los personajes.**

**------------ Cambio de escenas.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**"ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO...Mis Sentimientos Por ti..."**

**- Cap 1-**

**"_El Plazo Final..."_**

**_Después de su conversación con su amigo Miroku…el silencio se apodero de ellos…sin embargo cierto youkai deicido hablar…._**

**Ship**: Ese malvado de Naraku!!! -Cerrando sus ojos y manos mientras agachaba su cabeza, su reaccion era un tanto alterada- Nos volvio a vencer…y yo…no hice nada…solo me quede observando…incluso kirara se lanzo a combatir…soy un cobarde -Esto ultimo fue un sollozo que abrio paso a unas lagrimas que brotaban en sus ojos-

_**De pronto sintio un brazo que caia sobre su hombro…-miro hacia arriba con sus ojos aun inundados con lagrimas…**_

**Inu**. No te preocupes Shipo, has hecho mas que suficiente… -Inuyasha miraba con cierta compasión al pequeño youkai- Ademas… -retiro su brazo- recuerda que los hombres no lloran….Esta claro…

**Ship:** Pero…-su sollozo fue interrumpido-

**Inu**. Dejate de peros…tonto… - Le dio un leve golpe en su cabeza aunque no eran los de costumbre….este fue mas como un cariño…-

**Ship**: -Miro sorprendido a Inuyasha- "Ahora entiendo, Inuyasha tambien esta preocupado…sera mejor que lo apoye no llorare mas" Tienes razon -Tallo sus ojos y limpio esas lagrimas- Pero no me vuelvas a llamar tonto…

**Inu**. Deacuerdo….Tonto….!!

**Mir:** -Quien observaba divertido aquella pequeña disputa entre Shipo e Inuyasha- "Me pregunto si Inuyasha, tendra un plan para derrotar a Naraku, después de lo que paso….sera mejor que si lo tenga" –En ese instante comenzo a recordar esa ultima batalla que los tenia tan consternados-

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_Inuyasha se encontraba algo agotado, después de estar combatiendo con Naraku…habia utilizado toda tecnica que poseia colmillo de acero, y aun asi, este no sufria daño alguno…_**

**Inu:** "Pero que rayos sucede, estoy demasiado agotado….no no puede ser…Naraku me esta derrotando" –Sus movimientos eran torpes y jadeaba demasiado-

**Narak**: Que te sucede Inuyasha?...No me digas que ese es todo el poder de tu espada!!! -Decia Naraku arrogante...señalando a colmillo de acero y a Inuyasha, quien ahora se apoyaba en su espada- Y que me dices tu Miroku… -su mirada se dirijo hasta el monje que tenia una herida en su brazo y precisamente era el brazo en el cual poseia su kazaana- Crei que te esforsarias mas por derrotarme…o es que acaso –Tomando una actitud de superioridad- Prefieres morir por la maldición que derrotarme...

**Mir:**Calla!!..."Demonios…mi brazo esta paralizado…ademas esta herida que Naraku me causo…es algo extraña" –En ese pequeño instante, en que Miroku se distrajo Naraku lo ataco…con sus tentáculos…. _**(N/A No se si hasi se le llamen a las cosas que salen de su cuerp :) si alguien sabe hagamelo saber ok)**_

**Mir**: "Demonios!!! Este es mi fin!!!"… -Cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto…pero alguien se interpuso entre el y el ataque de Naraku— "Pero…que…" --Se quedo en silencio, no pudo reaccionar, lo que habia ocurrido,lo dejo perplejo--

**San:** Houshi-sama!!!... -Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de caer inconciente, aunque el impacto no fue de gravedad, puesto que utilizo su Hiraikotsu para amortiguar el golpe-

**_Sango, se habia interpuesto, entre el ataque de Naraku y el Monje, a quien ella tanto amaba..._**

**Mir**: Sango!!... -La sostuvo entre su brazo y su pecho, mirandola consternado por su accion- Porque?...Sango!!! -Acerco su rostro hacia el de ella y escuchar su respiración- Parece que te encuentras bien…¿Cómo te atreviste Naraku?

**Narak:** Ese fue problema de ella!!!...la muy tonta se cruzo en mi camino…ademas el unico culpable eres tu…POR SER TAN DEBIL Y DEPENDER DE LOS DEMAS -Le dijo en un tono burlon-

_**FINFLASHBACK…**_

* * *

**Mir**: "Con que DEBIL…Creo que… -Miro hacia donde se encontraba Sango- Naraku tiene razon…Me fortalecere mas… y asi derrotare a Naraku… -Miro su mano donde se encontraba aquella terrible maldición que poco a poco lo consumiria- Y asi no tendras que volver a arriesgar tu vida, mi Dulce y bella Sango"

_**Después de esto miro de reojo a Inuyasha y lo vio tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que decidio no interrumpirlo, y ocuparse en conciliar un poco el sueño, aunque seria imposible, solo cerro sus ojos….**_

**Inu:** "Parece que Miroku se ha quedado dormido, es normal, tiene demasiado en que pensar, y Shipo, esta muy cansado merece dormir tambien"

_**Miroku y Shipo, habian sucumbido al encanto de Morfeo, y se quedaron dormidos…**_

**Inu:** -Se levanto y se dirijo despacio, hacia donde se encontraba Kagome, tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque sabia que ella aun estaba inconciente, acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, algo lo detuvo…- V**_io como en el rostro de la chica habian pequeños, hematomas y raspones, nada de gravedad, pero igual, le molestaba que su "Amada" kagome, estuviera herida_**… -Decidio alejarse un poco…- "No te pude proteger…mira en que estado estas…por mi culpa…mi debilidad…aun puedo recordarlo…"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Inu:** Sango!!...rayos…Miroku…¿Estan bien?

**Mir:**No te preocupes Inuyasha…Estaremos bien… -Retirandose un poco del lugar donde habia tenido el ataque-

**Kag:** Inuyasha…!!!...Estas bien? –Corrio hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y lo reviso para ver sus heridas-

**Inu. :** –Tomo su pequeña mano-- Dejame Kagome…Estoy bien…n-no te…preo-cupes… --Cayo de rodillas--

**Kag:** Nno!!!...No mientas!!!..Inuyasha hay que huir -Lo miro preocupada-

**Inu:** Pp-ero…¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! -Grito irritado y con sus ojos llenos de furia- ¡Yo lo derrotare! - se puso a duras penas de pie- ¡Confia en mi…. entendido!

**Narak:** ¡Dejen de parlotear!... -Se elevo por los cielos y lanzo cientos de cuchillas… pero eran en realidad pedazos de huesos afilados que parecian tan filosos y peligrosos como las cuchillas-

**Inu:¡**Haste a un lado! -- Avento a Kagome para que esta no fuera tocada por las cuchillas-- ¡MALDITO!-Tomo posición de ataque- (lo atacare directamente, si eso har )-esquivaba las cuchillas y poco a poco dando saltos apollandose en ellas se acerco peligrosamente a Naraku- ¡Es tu fin! --Eestaba a punto de cortarlo pero- qq-ue demo!!…

**Narak:** ¡Demasiado lento! … --Se aparcio detrás de el, y lo golpeo fuertemente-

_**Inuyasha cayo al suelo…rodo varias veces…**_

**Kag:** ¡INUYASHAA! -Corria hacia el para socorrerlo pero alguien la detuvo con un agarre-

**Inu:** -Aun tirado en el suelo- ¡KAGOME!!! No te atrevas a lastimarla Mal nacido

**Narak**: -La acerco hacia el con su tentáculo- Eres tan molesta… -Kagome tenia una expresión de miedo y panico- Igual que esa tonta de Kikyo…Pero… -- Esto se lo dijo a su oido- Aun no te matare…aunque no lo creas…pronto estaras suplicando por unirte a mi...

Kag¿QUEE? -- Ahora tenia una gran confusion- "A que se refiere???" ¡¡Yo jamas!!!

**Narak**¡Tonta! –La aparto de si y la lanzo tan lejos como pudo-

**Kag:** AHHHHHH!!! "Unirme a Naraku" –Estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un arbol…pero Shipo logro disminuir el golpe aunque igual al ultimo, volvio a su forma normal y el daño fue menos grave…--

**Inu:** ¡Maldito! -Grito a Naraku quien poco a poco se acercaba a el-

**Narak:** Inuyasha…Durante estas batallas me he dado cuenta, que mis poderes son enormes, quiero saber hasta donde pueden llegar estas habilidades, asi que te dire algo -- Se acerco aun mas a Inuyasha quien mostraba sus colmillos en señal de furia y odio- Les dare una oportunidad mas…solo 9 dias, si con eso bastara…volvere a este lugar entendido…si no estan aquí…no dudare…en terminar con todo y todos…Admeas…se que tu no querrias que tu honor quedara manchado de esta manera ¿o si?…

**Inu:** Nn-o…espera… --Demasiado tarde Naraku se alejaba rapidamente del lugar- ¡MALDICION!-golpeo fuertemente el suelo- Ese engreido de Naraku…se salio con la suya…Pero…ese tiempo bastara…para volverme mas fuerte y finalmente…terminar con esto de una buena ves…

_**FINFLASHBACK**_

* * *

**Inu:** "La batalla final…esta a solo unos cuantos dias…Kagome…no puedes permanecer aquin…No me gusta…la actitud que tomo Naraku…hacia ti, no puedo poner tu vida en riesgo" Sera mejor que vuelvas --Esto lo dijo como un susurro penso que nadie lo escuchaba pero, no era asi-

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**_Bueno...He aqui el primer capitulo de mi fic, ahora la historia va tomando un poco mas de forma...Todos y todo va tomando su papel...Ahora hay un poco mas de dudas en la trama...Espero ansiosamente su respuesta, con buenos comentarios, asi me brindaran el apoyo para seguir mi fic...DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSS..._**

**serena tsukino chiba:**_No te preocupes, Inuyasha y Kagome tendran sus momentos romanticos, no se si poner lemon aun no lo decido, segun el camino que tome mi fic, y el apoyo que me brinden todos ustedes, Gracias por tu review y por leer..._

**Draiko: **_Gracias, por tus comentarios, si estoy segura que mi fic ira por buen rumbo, pero si me siguen apoyando, todo ira perfecto, te deseo suerte a ti tambien...Me dare un paseo por tu fic no te preocupes y te dejare mi review...Gracias por tu review y por leer..._

**deark-hearts-shine-together: **_Si pude entneder tu review...me encanto y muchas gracias por el apoyo...Gracias por tu review y por leer..._


End file.
